Una suerte leal
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Rena x Mion, Keiichi x Shion, Mion x Keiichi. Soy un viejo muy entendido en estos aspectos. Pero yo lo quería a él para mi. Estoy segura de que empezó a gustarme antes que a todas las demás.


**Una suerte leal**

No quise dispararle. De verdad que no. Era mi hermana, mi otra mitad. Hubo una época en la que la amé tanto que le permití arrebatar mi lugar exento de responsabilidades. Le hice creer que me apetecía también el poder.

Pero lo que más quería era que él me mirara como la miraba a ella mientras bebían café en el Angel Morte. Lo que más yo deseé entonces, fue no ser la privilegiada que había dejado las costumbres de su sexo atrás, para declararse amazona posmoderna y traer prosperidad a la familia. Lo hubiera dado todo a cambio de poder usar un vestido bonito como el de Shion sin sentir que no era _yo_, sino la yo que _finge_ ser ella. Para poder besarlo también, aunque fuera en broma, para hacerme rabiar y demostrarme a mí misma que con el mismo aspecto, se puede ser seductora, a penas cambiando un par de maneras.

Las lágrimas me brotaron, simplemente y caminé hacia ellos como si fuera una marioneta manejada por hilos invisibles. Temblaba cuando les pregunté por qué. A Keiichi, que se me quedó mirando como si hubiera enloquecido. A Shion, que se rió de mí, comentando que no le gustaba ser interrumpida con su futuro novio.

Rena dijo mi nombre detrás de mí. Cuando saqué el arma de su funda, Satoko se colocó delante de Keiichi y Shion, diciendo que no me lo permitiría. Que ese era su nuevo hermano-mascota. Sabía que Rika nos observaba y me dí cuenta de que hablaba consigo misma.

Soy un viejo muy entendido en estos aspectos. Pero yo lo quería a él para mi. Estoy segura de que empezó a gustarme antes que a todas las demás. ¿Y qué de los vestidos y las maneras? Era mi corazón.

Shion me gruñó que lo intentara si tenía las agallas y sacó de su propia funda el electroshock. Avanzaba lento, como una serpiente e iba a abalanzarse si yo la dejaba. Y sería doloroso, antes de caer en la oscuridad que quizás ya me guiaba. Rena aún intentaba hablarme, subiendo las manos conciliadoramente en el espejo frente a mí. Como si ella nunca hubiera mirado dos, tres, cuatro o cinco veces a Keiichi como más que un hermano. Como si en la lista de posibilidades, no estuvieran las suyas por encima de las mías, a gran escala.

Y entonces ya no supe qué sentía al jalar el gatillo, pero no era el odio contra Shion que me sacaba sarpullidos y me hacía tener fiebre cada noche de verano desde que él llegó. Me invadieron los celos como un veneno. Más ya no supe si contra Rena porque podía tenerlo antes que yo o contra Keiichi, que había destrozado nuestras vidas con su hermosa sonrisa y sus manos dispuestas a enseñarnos a amar. Porque Rena y sus caricias ya no me satisfacían. Porque aunque yo intentara mostrarme festiva a todas horas, mi mente estaba en otra parte: un Universo en el que pudiéramos estar solos.

La sangre empapó mis ropas. Todos dirigieron su atención a Shion. Alguien llamó a la policía y el viejo al que una vez pegué un puñetazo durante la guerra de la represa no se tardó más de un segundo en venir. Aunque fuera el restaurante de nuestro tío.

Oh, todos no. Cuando Shion no estaba allí, era ella la que se quedaba conmigo. La que me sujetaba fuerte y que esta vez repetía al acariciar mis cabellos_: Mii, qué desorden has causado. Ahora qué haremos_. Aspiré su sudor, la imagine trabajando de sol a sol para rescatar sus juguetes, a los que trataba como recién nacidos. Eso había hecho hasta hacía unas horas, cuando fui a buscarla para darnos cita y sin querer encontré a los traidores.

Yo no podía parar de llorar a estas alturas, como si algo dentro mío hubiera reventado. Chillé como una cerda y me escondí en sus brazos, queriendo desaparecer, oyendo las voces recriminatorias de mis parientes mucho antes de que sonaran las patrullas. Los gusanos me despedazaban desde adentro por haber derramado sangre de mi sangre. Por ser débil.

_Rena se jugó el todo por el todo cuando me acercó su hacha de jugar en el vertedero de basura a la garganta, declarándome su rehén, a penas permitiendo que se llevaran a Shion en una camilla, que aprovechó para guiñarme un ojo, casi inconsciente, como diciendo: _Me la debes, solo espera a que me la cobre_. Y su alegría era un nuevo dolor en mi locura, cuando dejé caer el arma para interpretar mejor mi papel.  
><em>


End file.
